Erotic
by RayeMoon
Summary: Second sequel to Just Like You. Sorry it took so long. I have difficulty uploading on FFnet. I don't own the characters; they're Kazuki Takahashi's. I also don't make any money on this story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of YuGiOh. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no money either.

Erotic: Razed in Black

Seto smirked at Wheeler's wide-eyed expression. As he opened his mouth, Seto clapped his hand over it and shoved him back into his apartment. He tossed the briefcase down on the floor, then shut the door behind him.

Wheeler grabbed his hand and pulled it off, backing away from him. "Get out. How dare you just walk into my home--"

"Shut up, Mutt." Smirking, Seto stooped and picked up his briefcase. Walking right by Wheeler he set the briefcase down on the chipped, stained coffee table and opened it. He pulled out the dog-stuff, turning towards the blond.

"Oh, hell, no. Get out, right now, before I kick your ass."

Seto stepped over to him, shoving him back into the wall. He pushed the ear-heaband onto his head, slipping the collar around his neck. Wheeler stood against the wall, breathing heavily as he glared at him while Seto cinched the collar and let the leash hang against his chest.

"Kaiba--"

"Be quiet, Mutt."

**Welcome. I'll be your slut tonight. I'll seduce you in a trance.**

Keeping the end of the tail's belt pinched between his fingers, he began to unbutton Wheeler's shirt. He stared into the brown eyes, noting the unusually calm expression on his face. He just stood there while Kaiba pushed his shirt off, letting it slide down his arms without doing anything to help or hinder it.

Seto let his fingers brush against his stomach and was pleased when Wheeler shifted a little. He began to undo his pants, waiting for Wheeler to start struggling. He didn't, just stared into his eyes. Seto bent, then kissed him hard. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and Wheeler accepted it without even a growl.

He pulled back, then shoved Wheeler's pants down around his ankles. Wheeler shifted, stepping out of them before going still again. Watching his eyes, he slid the cloth belt around his waist and tied it.

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"Why bother, you'll make me anyway."

"Hmm."

Seto grabbed the leash, then stepped back, pulling on it. Wheeler's face hardened, but he came with him, walking away from the wall. Once he was close, Seto wrapped his other arm around him and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth before pulling back and turning him around. He shoved him down onto the couch, positioning him on all fours before kneeling him behind him, bracing one foot on the floor. Bending over him, he began kissing the nape of his neck, massaging his back.

**If I take you from behind, Push myself into your mind, When you least expect it, Will you try and reject it? If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child, Will you let yourself go wild, Let my mouth go where it wants to?**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Wheeler demanded.

Seto tugged on the leash. "Quiet. You did pretty good with the heel, now we're working on speaking."

Wheeler growled, turning his head over his shoulder to glare at him. Attaching his teeth to it, Seto grinned at him as he nibbled the tan skin. Licking the mark he made, he lifted his head.

"Good boy."

Wheeler tried to get off the couch. Seto grabbed him and spun him before shoving him onto his back on the couch, pinning his hands above his head. He squatted over one of his thighs, the other leg hanging over the side of the cushion onto the floor.

He leaned close, feeling Wheeler's breath on his skin. "Learn your place, Mutt. Under me."

Wheeler's teeth were exposed in a snarl, his muscles straining to shove Seto off. He had to redouble his efforts to hold him down; Wheeler was strong, but he was stronger. He dropped his mouth to his collarbone, adding a new mark.

"Did you like my note?"

"I called you an utter fuck when I read it."

Seto chuckled, muffled against Wheeler's skin. "I'm not surprised."

"Get off me."

"Come now, Wheeler. You're not struggling nearly as hard as you could."

**Give it up, do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way. I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck. I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to...**

"You're trying to say I like this? Get over yourself, Kaiba."

"Oh, you like it."

Seto pulled one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and stroking with his tongue. Wheeler arched a little under him, grunting in pleasure. Seto paid the other the same attention, then leaned up on his haunches.

Wheeler was lying there with his eyes closed, his muscles relaxed under Seto's hold. Taking a chance, Seto let go. The brown eyes snapped open and Wheeler sat up. Still straddling his leg, Seto looked down at him, his hands resting on his thighs.

Wheeler leaned up, pushing himself with his hands on the couch and kissed him. Grinning into it, Seto clenched his jaws together, blocking his tongue from entering his mouth. Reaching down, he yanked Wheeler's hand out from under him. Wheeler's torso toppled off the couch, his legs held up by Seto sitting on them; he nearly cracked his head on the coffee table.

Seto got up, watching Wheeler slide the rest of the way off the couch. He scrambled to his feet, glaring daggers at him. Still holding onto the leash, Seto hauled him against him, then wrapped both his arms around him, kissing him hungrily. This time it was Wheeler who blocked, twisting his head to the side.

"Bad boy," Seto murmured, sliding his lips along his cheek.

"What did I ever do to ya to make you do this to me?"

"I'm not hurting you."

"In my head, ya are."

Seto drew back, keeping his hold on the leash. Smiling, he shrugged out of his trenchcoat, then reached down, untucking his shirt. He began to raise it up, letting his fingers run over his own stomach as he did so. He got out of it, switching the leash from hand to hand until his shirt was free and on the floor.

He tugged on the leash. Wheeler didn't move for a moment, then came towards him, stopping right in front of him. Seto smirked.

"You've got the heel part down."

Wheeler's hands shot out, but not to strike. Seto couldn't stop himself from shivering a little as his fingers began to roam over his bare chest. Staring at him intently, Wheeler pinched one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

**I'd like to put you in a trance.

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body.

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body. Erotic, erotic.**

Seto caught his mouth in another kiss. This time Wheeler's tongue fought with his and he reached down to grab his biceps roughly, jerking his head back. Smirking at the irritated face, he let go, then gestured his hand towards the hallway.

"A dog does walk ahead of his master while on his leash. Into your bedroom."

"I ain't doing squat."

Seto sighed and shook his head. "We're going to have a hard time taming that mouth of yours."

"Want to talk about tamin' stuff? How come the great Seto Kaiba can't control himself when it comes to me? Thought ya were all about control, Rich Boy."

"Okay, Wheeler, I'll admit it. You've got me hooked." Seto shrugged his shoulders, still smirking. "I love putting you in your place. But don't mistake, I am in control. You had your chance to take over and you failed at it. It only shows I'm right." He raised his eyebrow as Wheeler continued to stare at him. "Well?"

Wheeler turned and walked down the hall, his collar sliding around so that the buckle faced backwards. Seto walked after him, still holding the leash in his hand. He was led into his bedroom. Wheeler stopped in the center of it, turning around to face him, folding his arms over his chest.

Seto paused to look around. It was what he had expected: small and shabby. The carpet was threadbare, Wheeler's bed was low and unmade. The little furniture in the room was as scraped and beat-up as the coffee table in the living room. He had clothes strewn everywhere, his backpack lying upside down in the corner, his wastebasket filled with notebook paper while schoolbooks and notebooks lay scattered over his tiny desk. The only thing tidy in the room was Wheeler's deck carefully stacked on the top of his dresser.

"So, this is my puppy's doghouse."

"Yeah, I bet you're flinching, 'cause it ain't like your penthouse."

"Maybe not, but it suits you."

"Moneybags--"

Seto stepped across the floor and grabbed him for a heavy kiss. "Stop whining, Mutt. Now, be a good boy and lie down." With a grin, he made the hand gesture for the command.

Wheeler's eyes narrowed, but he backed towards his bed and crawled onto it backwards. Seto crossed over to him, crawling over him as he shifted to lie full on the bed. "I told you you like it."

**Once you put your hand in the flame, You can never be the same. There's a certain satisfaction, In a little bit of pain. I can see you understand. I can tell that you're the same. If you're afraid, well rise above, I only hurt the ones I love.**

He kissed him yet again, shoving his tongue into his mouth, running his hands over his torso. Wheeler's fingers dug into his shoulders but Seto ignored that, nipping down his neck, skipping over where the collar was around it.

He dipped his tongue into the groove of his collarbone, then nipped down his chest towards his stomach. He teased his navel, then looked up. "Get out of your boxers, Mutt."

Wheeler sat up, and Seto backed away to give him room. Without hesitating, Wheeler wriggled out of his boxers, then threw them to the floor. Smirking at his half-formed erection, Seto moved back over him, making him lean back, then bent and took his cock into his mouth, hearing his yell of pleasure.

Wheeler fell back against the bed, gasping as Seto rolled his tongue. He adjusted as he grew hard in his mouth, bobbing his head and using his tongue and teeth on him.

"Nngh, Kaiba, gods..."

Seto let him have that vocal; he liked hearing his voice in pleasure. Particularly when he said his name in a husky voice almost a whisper, enjoyment and lust clear.

"I h-hate you, you know that, right?"

Seto sucked harder, then swallowed as he released, sitting up and licking his lips. "I know. I don't care."

**Give it up, do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way. I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck. I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to... Suck, caress, suck, swallow.**

He reached down, running his hands over Wheeler's thighs, sliding his fingers under them to lift and spread them. He pushed his legs up until they were pressed against his stomach, leaning over him between them. He undid his pants and shoved them down, then began to rub against Wheeler, swallowing any noise he might have made feeling the fabric of his silk boxers sliding against his skin.

Wheeler was flushed, his skin gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were very dark, still glaring defiantly at Seto, even as his hips began to move back against him. Seto could feel him beginning to grow hard again. His hands came up to rub along Seto's back and shoulders. His nails scraped lightly down Seto's chest, grazing over his nipples. Seto grunted at the slight tingles of pain and pleasure that shot through him, then kissed him, plundering his mouth roughly.

Wheeler's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and they moved against each other, Wheeler groaning into his mouth. He suddenly shoved at Seto, then jerked his head under his chin, teeth clamping on Seto's neck.

Seto held still, tilting his head a little and closing his eyes as Wheeler sucked on his skin, working on a hickey. His tongue licked at his skin before he spoke muffedly.

"I didn't think you'd let me do this to ya."

"Every good puppy deserves a treat every once in a while."

Wheeler snorted a puff of breath against his throat, then drew back, his eyes on where he'd been nibbling. "Nice and dark. You'll need one hell of a high collar tomorrow."

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body.

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my , erotic.

Erotic, put your hands all over my body.**

Seto sat up on his haunches, then rolled over to begin shoving off his pants and boxers. Wheeler shot up, rolling over him and pinning him back against the wall. Eyes bright, he dipped his head before Seto could try to shove him away and pulled him into his mouth.

Seto couldn't stop a moan at the feel of his hot, wet mouth around his cock. Letting his head thunk back against the wall, he closed his eyes as Wheeler sucked him, his tongue roughly licking at his flesh. It figured Wheeler would have such a strong one. With the blond head bobbing between his splayed and bent legs, he tangled his fingers into the shaggy mop and clenched his jaws together to muffle his groans.

Wheeler did have a talented mouth. He arched his back, pushing up against him as he came. Wheeler swallowed, then lifted his head. Still trembling with aftershocks, he smiled lazily at the escaped seed trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Dogs always are messy eaters." He leaned forward, licking it up, ignoring the fact it was his, turning his head to kiss him and entwine their tongues together, hearing Wheeler moan.

He pushed against him, shoving him back into his bed again, still kissing him. Wheeler's arms wound around his neck and his legs around his waist. Seto rubbed himself against him, growing hard again at the friction. Wheeler bucked up against him, growling into his mouth. His teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

Seto drew back, panting, bracing himself over him. Sitting back, he pulled Wheeler's legs off of him. "Get on all fours."

Wheeler's eyes narrowed. "I let you put the dog-stuff on me. That's enough."

Seto reached down and took up the leash, tugging on it. "You'll do what I say, Mutt. Up."

Wheeler sat up, reaching to grab him. "No. It's about time this dog topped you, Moneybags. I'll be the alpha this time."

Laughing harshly, Seto braced against him, grabbing his biceps and digging his fingers in. He fought him, twisting him around. It took some time, Wheeler was fighting hard, but he was forced face-down. Pressing his hand against his shoulderblades, still holding onto one of his biceps, Seto knelt over his legs.

"No, you're the bottom, every time. It's where you belong."

Letting go of the bicep, he awkwardly fished the lube out of his pants. Wheeler had gone still now. Seto smiled.

**I don't think you know what pain is. I don't think you've gone that way. I could bring you so much pleasure. I'll come to you when you say.**

He slowly removed his hand from his shoulderblades. Wheeler shifted under him, getting up on his elbows, then looking at him over his shoulder. "Gonna be kinda hard to get up on all fours with ya sitting on my legs, Moneybags."

"So, you're giving up."

"Well, it's like ya said. Ya got me hooked. I still think you're a horrible bastard with a sick fixation, but hey..."

"Fixation? Big word for you."

He got off his legs and watched Wheeler push himself up, getting into the desired position. Eyes wandering over his tight ass and his sculpted back and legs, he slicked his fingers, then moved them down to begin pushing them inside. Wheeler moaned, then began to push back against his hand, taking the extra fingers easily.

"One...day...I'm gonna be...on top," Wheeler panted, body shivering with pleasure as Seto rubbed his prostate.

Seto merely chuckled disparagingly. "That'll be the day, Mutt."

"Yeah...the day ya get your...ass fucked the way ya...deserve."

Seto removed his fingers, then stroked his returned erection, slicking it with the lubricant. Shifting, he moved into position, then slid into him. Wheeler moaned, loud enough to eclipse his own soft noise at the joining.

Holding the leash, he began to thrust, moving slowly into him. Wheeler shoved back against him, moving harder than he was doing. "Nngh, Rich Boy, you're good for nothing but being hard and mean, so fuck me already."

"You're still barking, Mutt. Maybe I will have to get that muzzle. Now, be quiet."

**Give it up, do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way. I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck. I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to... I'm going to hurt you, I'm going to hurt you.**

Wheeler's voice stopped. Seto picked up his pace, slamming into him ruthlessly. Wheeler cried out in mixed pain and pleasure, arching and throwing his head back, his fists digging into his sheets. Holding onto his hips, Seto hammered into him, moaning softly through his clenched teeth.

He closed his eyes, feeling the incredible tightness of his channel gripping his cock. Wheeler's muscles were twitching under his fingers, his cries and howls filling the small room. The bed rocked, banging against the wall, the metal hinges holding the pieces together squeaking.

"Kaiba..."

Seto slowed down, despite that his body was screaming for release. Wheeler whimpered, trying to shove back against him. Holding his hips in place, Seto kept up the slower pace.

"I'll do whatever it takes to train my puppy properly," he said, his voice rough.

Wheeler's head lowered and he fell onto his forearms, his forehead almost touching the pillow. He was silent, and after a few seconds, Seto sped up again.

"Good boy."

Wheeler's only response was to cry out from the renewed assault on his sweet spot. Seto reached down under him and wrapped his fingers around his erection, pumping him steadily as he thrust. Wheeler reached back with one of his hands and squeezed his thigh, nails digging in a little. He looked at Seto over his shoulder, his eyes impossibly dark and his mouth open as he panted, his teeth just visible.

Twisting with surprising flexibility, Wheeler moved his hand up, over Seto's stomach and up to his chest, fingers pinching his closest nipple.

**Erotic, erotic. Put your hands all over my body. All over me, all over me.**

Growling, Seto moved against him, rubbing his cock harder. Wheeler suddenly twisted back around to the front, bracing on both of his forearms, head down before he screamed. Seto felt his seed spill over his fingers and against the sheets. His entrance tightened incredibly and Seto followed suit even as Wheeler was still shaking with his own orgasm.

Seto rode the waves of pleasure until he was spent, then pulled out of him. He pushed Wheeler roughly down onto his sticky sheets, then laid down on him, covering his body with his own. Wheeler was half on his side, his hip pressing against Seto's abdomen, his own chest pressed into the bed. Cheek against his pillow, Wheeler panted.

Seto watched his profile as he caught his own breath. Once he had recovered some of his strength, he got up on all fours, then rolled Wheeler around onto his back. He hovered over him, raising his hand up to stroke his cheek, smiling.

Wheeler looked up at him with a blank expression, eyes searching his face. He was completely quiet, just breathing and looking at him.

"Good boy, you've learned your lesson." Wheeler said nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Seto's smirk widened. "Speak, Mutt."

"I'm only being quiet 'cause it makes it easier. I don't think of ya as my master or anything of that. It only makes it over. So, if I've learned my lesson, that's means ya ain't coming over no more."

"What makes you say that?"

Wheeler looked at him in surprise. "Ya mean... aw, hell, you've got more lessons for me?"

Seto chuckled. "Of course, Mutt. More and more until you're good enough to be a showdog. And that's going to take a long time."

Wheeler glared, was still glaring when he bent and kissed him.

**Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance. I'd like to put you in a trance. Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance. I like to do a different kind of, Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance. I'd like to put you in a trance. Erotica, romance. Put your hands all over my body. Erotic.**


End file.
